


Pride

by Rivulet027



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Jungle Fury
Genre: Background Camille/Jarrod, Background Relationships, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gen, Lion Rangers, Platonic Cuddling, Power Rangers Reunion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-05 19:38:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17331128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: Jarrod is feeling a little overwhelmed at his first ranger reunion, then Casey introduces him to Cole.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

  * For [noxelementalist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxelementalist/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Power Rangers. It's not my toy box and I'm merely playing.

Jarrod leans against the tree and crosses his arms. It’s shady, out of the way, and hopefully he won’t look as though he’s overwhelmed by the number of heroes in his vicinity. He’s watches silently as Camille and Lily chat with several other yellow rangers. He knows he’s not the only former villain here, but the sheer number of people is slightly staggering. They’ve completely taken over two pavilions and are setting up a volleyball game. It’s just so many people.

He’s grateful Camille is giving him a moment to stew and adjust before trying to pull him into a group.

He straightens up as Casey heads towards him with a plate of food. Maybe he should get some food? Casey greets him, pulls the two paper plates he’s put food on apart and hands one to Jarrod. “Would you take the burger?”

Jarrod eyes him suspiciously, but put the burger onto the plate in his hands. 

“Thanks,” Casey tells him with a smile before holding the plate up and leaning his head back. “Hey Cole.”

“Hi, thanks!” greets back a man wearing a red vest, shirt, and headband. He takes the plate.

Casey tilts his head towards Jarrod. “He’s a lion too.”

Cole grins, tilts his head to regard Jarrod briefly, before he says, “Send Dustin or Zack over.”

Casey agrees before he heads over to where Theo is talking to several other people. Cole jumps down out of the tree, but somehow manages to not drop anything on his plate. 

He holds out a hand. “Cole. Wild Force Red.”

Jarrod wants to take his hand. What does he say? That his own arrogance and inflated self-worth made him not only unworthy of becoming a ranger and worse left him open to Dai Shi. 

“I was a villain,” he manages quietly.

“You aren’t now,” Cole points out. “They wouldn’t have invited you if you were.”

Cole is still smiling and still holding out his hand. Jarrod hesitates a moment longer, but shakes his hand and introduces himself. Cole’s grin widens before he sits down to inspect the plate of food. Jarrod settles on the ground beside him.

“Hey Dudes,” a man in a faded yellow over shirt and gray t-shirt greets as he flops down beside them and leans into Jarrod. “I’m Dustin.”

Cole holds out his plate and Dustin take a carrot grinning. Jarrod stills, Dustin is still leaning against him, but it’s not intrusive somehow. There’s something so lackadaisical in his body language that it’s putting Jarod at ease.

“Dustin used to fight Marah and Kapri,” Cole offers as he points them out.

“Now we’re friends!” Dustin smiles before eating his carrot.

“It works like that sometimes,” Cole agrees.

“Which is so awesome,” Dustin nods. 

Jarrod shakes his head and takes a bite of his burger to hide his smile.

“I’m not sure I count as a lion,” a man in a black shirt that been printed to look like it’d been paint splattered with several other colors says as he approaches with another man in a black t-shirt and green over shirt.

“You count,” the man in the green over shirt reassures.

“I barely used that zord before I passed it onto you.”

“Zack and Adam,” Cole introduces, “This is Jarrod.”

“You were a lion,” Dustin tells Zack with a sudden serious face. 

“Thanks Dustin,” Zack says as he leans over to give Dustin a hug and then squeeze himself between Dustin and Cole. Dustin throws his legs over Zack’s thighs and settles more firmly against Jarrod. Jarrod glances over. Dustin gives him a lazy smile. Jarrod sighs before shifting his arm so he’s got it around Dustin and they can both be comfortable. Dustin makes a happy noise and closes his eyes. Adam shakes his head, but joins them by resting his head on Dustin’s stomach. Dustin makes an approving noise and starts running his fingers through Adam’s hair.

“Comfortable?” Adam asks Dustin.

“Yeah, Dude.”

Adam laughs. “Where’s Leo?”

“There’s a lion ranger name Leo?” Jarrod asks.

“There is,” Zack grins.

“He’s playing volleyball, give him a moment to notice we’re cuddling and he’ll be right over,” Adam reassures, before he looks up and meets Jarrod's eyes. “We blame Dustin. We always blame Dustin.”

“He is rather comfy,” Jarrod puts in.

Dustin makes a sleepy noise at both of them. Cole laughs.

“Leo isn’t going to notice. Kai is and then he’ll tell Leo he’s missing out on the group cuddles,” Zack contradicts. “You know I’m right.”

“Are group cuddles a thing?” Jarrod asks hesitantly.

“It is when you’re a lion,” Cole reassures.

“You’re one of us now,” Dustin agrees as he pats Jarrod’s arm.

Jarrod shakes his head, but smiles back when he realizes Camille is smiling at him.


End file.
